For Strawberry cause!
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: La primera vez que la vio era una niña de primaria, totalmente contraria a lo que él podría alguna vez definir como "chica." Su primer encuentro formal fue dos años después, donde no pudo evitar sentir más que sólo preocupación por la hermana de Kurosaki. Estaba mal, lo sabía... ¡Pero era culpa de Ichigo! ::IshiKarin::


Disclaimer: Bleach es todo de Tite Kubo.

* * *

La primera vez que la vio ella era una niña de primaria. No alcanzaría los doce años, ni era su físico que lo demostraba.

La manera de vestir de ella se asemejaba, por no decir que igualaba, al que era su género opuesto. Shorts obscuros, camisetas deportivas, zapatos y gorra. Un atuendo, sin duda, totalmente opuesto a su sexo.

Y, aún siendo totalmente contraria a lo que él podría alguna vez definir como "chica", la observaba a la lejanía con cautela y precisión.

Su primer encuentro formal fue casi dos años después. Requería información urgentemente, por eso había ido a la vivienda Kurosaki. No había pasado nada anormal, ella le abrió la puerta hasta la entrada invitándolo a ingresar unos pasos.

Entonces la vio cambiada. La niña que vigiló durante un tiempo lentamente comenzó a lucir más cambios de los que un distinto atuendo provoca.

Fue alimentando a su mente con las notas constantes de que ella, particularmente, requería más atención. Su reiatsu estaba elevándose considerablemente, los hollows la seguían más fácilmente, y estaba en mayor peligro que otros debido a no tener un poder con el cual defenderse de manera apropiada. Fue diciéndose que la cuidaría, por su deuda a Ichigo Kurosaki.

En ese tiempo sólo era cuestión deber el sentirse libre de cuidarlas a la lejanía, a Yuzu y especialmente a Karin.

Hasta que un día pudo ser incapaz de negarse a la verdad, hasta saber que aquel deber se había convertido en lo que no era simple preocupación fraternal.

Lo sentía, con el pesar y la tortura de quien afirma una verdad llena de vergüenza que terminará por romper esas reglas, fuertemente, infringidas en su mente desde su ya lejana infancia.

A lo largo de su vida Uryuu Ishida tuvo la desgracia de presenciar cómo varias de esas reglas se fueron desintegrando, justo delante de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, para él, se medía por más que intención de querer mantener, varias de las enseñanzas, en práctica. Era su estilo de subsistir, las lecciones que su mentor sufrió por hacerle entender, eran su vida.

"Un Quincy tiene códigos, orgullo. Protegen personas."

Su ego fue dañado, a la vez que abiertos sus ojos, un día en que el destino decidió cruzar su camino con el de un joven de nombre Ichigo.

Desde que su perspectiva cambió, mas nunca a sentir odio por Kurosaki como quería demostrarlo. Pese a llamarlo su rival o darse empeño en decir que los Quincy y los Shinigami eran enemigos, sus palabras no eran tomadas, y agradecía que de ese modo fuera.

Pero si podía elegir una situación, en donde se dejaría sentir verdadero rencor por haber conocido al shinigami sustituto, entonces el momento preciso sería el tiempo que transcurrió luego de que Kurosaki perdiera sus poderes.

Se hubo jurado, un millar de veces, pagarle de algún modo. Siendo quien era, un buen rastreador de reiatsu, decidió que su misión sería la que tanto deseó el ex portador de Zangetsu: Proteger a la familia Kurosaki.

–¿Ishida-san?

Uryuu no sabía si existía una clara definición de la palabra "femenina". Él no era de los racionalistas que se enfrascaban por darle una porción de uso a cada palabra. Si se le preguntaba, o pedía ejemplos, él podía atribuirle aquello a Inoue. Orihime podía entrar, a los ojos de muchos, en esa categoría.

De entre las hermanas Kurosaki, era justamente Yuzu quien seguiría en línea.

No ella, no Karin.

Es por eso que no haya una sana, y vana, contestación a su duda.

**A asuntos desesperados, medidas desesperadas**, dijo alguien una vez. Alguien a quien Uryuu podría lanzar una flecha de reiatsu y desaparecer su existencia si lo conociese o si viviera.

Los ojos negros se mecían ligeramente a la derecha, como si fuese karma acumulado de una mala vida pasada, le parecía el inicio de una burla por parte del cosmos. Él se enorgullecía de portar el blanco en su uniforme, pero no podía evitar mirar, como hermosas, aquellas negras gemas, observándolo, desentendidos.

–Ichi-nii no está. Sabes cómo es él, podrías encontrarlo en cualquier otro sitio que no sea su propia casa –ella hizo una reverencia, su voz sonaba a reproche, y a la vez estaba disculpándose de parte de su hermano, cosa que Uryuu pudo encontrar como un gesto tierno.

Uryuu sabía que ella coincidía firmemente en carácter con su hermano mayor, se notaba a leguas su peculiar actitud, pero la hermana de Ichigo sabía comportarse de una forma más respetuosa con sus superiores que él.

–La verdad Karin-kun –interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, vio cómo ella frunció los labios por eso. ¿Habría dicho algo malo? – ¿Eh, pasa algo?

Para mal de males, ella asintió ligeramente preocupándolo. –Es que… creo que eres la única persona en llamarme así.

–Ah, lamento incomodarte –inconcientemente su nerviosismo le llevó a colocar sus manos sobre el marco de sus lentes– ¿Te parece bien que te llame **Karin**?

Karin entornó sus ojos sutilmente, suspirando, luego sacó una pequeña risa por la seriedad que él había adquirido en el momento. –Sí, así está bien.

A los minutos siguientes ella la había invitado a pasar, había comprobado mediante el reiatsu que ni Isshin, ni Yuzu estaban y Karin se lo confirmó al atender el teléfono.

"_Ichi-nii volverá pronto. Dijo algo de un entrenamiento pero últimamente siempre llega antes de la ocho."_

Le sirvió té, permitiendo que se sentara en la sala de estar. La televisión estaba encendida, con el programa de Kan 'Onji dando su canción de apertura. Ella bufó, reclinando su espalda del sofá, tanto que Ishida no pudo evitarse el mirarle el ceño fruncido. Ella había dicho lo que pensaba, que para ella deberían dejar de tratar de ganar dinero con los desastres causados por los plus y hollows, pues muchos de los últimos solían quejarse de ser expuestos de esa forma.

Tal vez fuera el gesto melancólico que colocó al hablar sobre el tema, o la forma de la sonrisa asomándose en los labios de ella al afirmarle –él– lo común de que pasara. Tal vez decir que no debería preocuparse, o tal vez fuera el querer comprobar por sí mismo esa emoción escociéndole en el pecho… Tal vez por eso la había besado.

El resto de su ser, que no se hallaba posando labios contra los de ella, le hablaba. Su cordura estaba enterrada, en un sitio lejano de su mente, le gritaba. Era mayor que ella por cuatro años, le decía, era la hermana de Kurosaki. Eso era como traicionarlo, no, definitivamente era hacerlo.

–¡Yuzu, Karin! ¡Estoy en casa!

En el instante en que logró oír la voz, Uryuu se retiró lentamente. Sus ojos tras sus gafas se veían calmados, aliviados de una manera que nunca sintió. Los de Karin estaban abiertos. Trabajosamente parpadeó, atónita, observando el asiento vacío cuando Ishida se levantó del sofá, encontrando que su hermano estaba ingresando en la sala.

Ichigo Kurosaki alzó una de sus naranjas cejas, mostrando duda de lo que preguntaría al final acabó por mirar al Quincy y hacer un gesto con la mano de que lo siguiera hacia el inicio de las escaleras. –¿Qué haces aquí? –sus labios rebosaban de burla– No creí que me buscaras, presidente de la clase.

"¡ES CULPA TUYA!" Fue el pensamiento por parte de ambos, de un Uryuu internamente escandalizado y una ruborizada Karin que oía todo desde la habitación contigua.

* * *

**[FIN]**

* * *

**Ahí acabó. Y sí, no lo niego. Oficialmente enloquecí… y el "fin" es para convencerme a mí misma de que terminó y no es necesario hacer más… Aunque lo más probable es que termine haciendo más. XD**

…**Oh fucking! No sé cómo diablos lo hice. Tal vez sea el chico lindo de anteojos que vive en la esquina, con su castaño pelo y su sonrisita cursi salida de Colgate.**

**O que Uryuu siempre me cayó bien y merecía amooor y más fanfics. XD**

**Yo y mi tendencia de unir a todos los solitarios… y hacer fanfics a quienes no tienen muchos…**

**¿Está raro, no? No sé ustedes pero sería una pareja interesante, la imaginé cuando vi a estos dos hablar en la saga del agente perdido, el momento en que Ishida se da cuenta de que Karin está "rara". Ya saben, esa risita que ella suelta diciendo que si ve a su hermano que le diga que "no es necesario que regrese" No lo pensé mucho en ese momento pero lo volví a ver hace poco y entonces ¡Zoom! Apareció en mi mente esta cosa raroza XD**

**Uryuu merece más fics, y si les gustó la pareja apóyenme! Es el crack más posible de la serie! Además sería lindo que Ryu-chan sea cuñado de Ichigo… ¡AGH, no puede ser, lo dije en voz alta! XD**

**Reviews de su parte y nos leemos!**


End file.
